<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Night by Aen_Silver_Fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656532">Rainy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire'>Aen_Silver_Fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Smut, rough, smutfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The life on the streets has been leaving him with wanton agitation. She was his only beacon of sanity, of grounding.<br/>The doorbell had stirred her awake; she was asleep moments ago. But he was spilling with want and had no time to waste.<br/>“I need sex,” he said, no room for question, doubt or unease in his words. Levi angled his head and fixed her with a stormy gaze. “I want it rough.”</p>
<p>AU Smutfic for my good friend and fellow writer, Salt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Salt/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless81/gifts">Loveless81</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you love it, Salt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His tough rain boots stomped against the pavement, mindful of every puddle in his way. His hair, finally long enough to put in a manly bun, was drenched in dirty water. <em>How disgusting,</em> Levi thought to himself. He was in urgent need of a hot shower.</p>
<p>The water had washed out the last remains of blood, that he didn’t manage to completely avoid, but the wet sound of sliced skin, of the open wound he shot through earlier, was still ringing in his ears. <em>Filthy.</em></p>
<p>Levi briskly walked towards the apartment complex, with a sense of purpose. He knew he would find her there, to release his pent up frustration, to find a catharsis, an outlet, two warm and open arms to cover his back, a pair of tits to ravage, a warm hole to thrust. She was more than a body, he knew, but Levi was shaking with wanton, piercing rage and couldn’t help but think otherwise.</p>
<p>The doorbell rang and the familiar girl was soon after opening the door. She looked unbelievably beautiful, as always, and undoubtedly sexy, with her white colored, oversized t-shirt, that she used as her favorite pajamas and her dark shorts and her long, black hair cascading down her back, a few rogue strands dancing around in the cold breeze. Evidently, the doorbell had stirred her awake; she was asleep moments ago. But he was spilling with want and had no time to waste.</p>
<p>“Levi!” she exclaimed. It was not that much of a surprise to find him here, at her door of her apartment at such a late hour in the night. Their trysts were frequent, always intense, bold and full of desire and she was always happy to see him, despite their odd circumstances.</p>
<p>He was soaking wet, Salt noticed. His clothes heavy with rain water. She knew how much he must have hated feeling drenched to the bone. That explained the steely intensity he could see thundering in his eyes.</p>
<p>He mumbled a greeting and when she nodded, he walked past her, kicking his rain boots off with immaculate precision, not making a single mess, and headed towards the, familiar to him by now, living room. With a thunderous thud, he left his gun and knife at a safe distance at the table and removed his coat. Salt quickly brought a clean white cloth that she knew he was in much need of and offered it to him.</p>
<p>His white shirt seemed impossibly tight, glued as it was onto his torso. The copious water droplets sticking on his skin offered a captivating view of his pectoral and arm muscles. It nearly left Salt breathless.</p>
<p>He started unbuttoning his shirt, one tantalizing button at a time, and Salt could not help but stare, bemused, at how efficiently his fingers seemed to work. His chest came into view, slowly, surely. His muscles tensing under the cold touch of the night.</p>
<p>Without pausing for more than a second, “I need sex,” he said, no room for question, doubt or unease in his words. Levi did not hold back his words. Never.</p>
<p>Salt swallowed thickly, bringing her palms to join each other before her chest. “Okay, that is fine,” and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, studying him closely.</p>
<p>Levi angled his head and fixed her with a stormy gaze. “I want it <em>rough.</em>”</p>
<p>She blinked twice, swallowing thickly. There were moments he had made love to her; but they were few and fleeting. The impossible burdens of his life on the streets always left him with a sense of never-satiated thirst, of wrath, of aggravation. But she was always his beacon of sanity, of grounding. “I can handle it,” she stated resolutely, her right hand coming to rest upon the corner of the furniture.</p>
<p>“Really…?” his words were that of a hunter accosting his prey. With two strides of his strong legs he was but a mere breath away from her. Levi roughly laced his fingers around her neck, pulling her head close, so that her sweet dark eyes would lock onto his stormy irises. “<em>Can</em> you?”</p>
<p>Her resolve shone in her eyes. It was the only answer he needed to continue. She did not even blink, meeting his unrivaled intensity with her own conviction.</p>
<p>Quickly as a feline beast, he shoved her backwards, until she was firmly pressed against the cold, empty walls of her apartment. The force of the impact was so severe, that the wind was knocked out of her. Salt couldn’t properly catch her breath; not when his hand was firmly held around her throat, squeezing in a lie of a noose.</p>
<p>
  <em>L-Levi...</em>
</p>
<p>She couldn’t say it, ask of him to stop. Not when she promised she could handle what was coming her way. And this was only the beginning. She could take it, she vowed.</p>
<p>He leaned impossibly close, his hot, but deliciously fresh, breath fanning her very heated features. “I’m going to <em>fuck you</em>, tonight.”</p>
<p>Despite herself, warmth pool through her body, jolts of electricity moved up from her toes to her fingertips. “<em>Hard.</em>”</p>
<p>His free hand came to grab at her womanhood and rest above her clothes; it was not enough. He fixed her with an adamant stare, when his palm was met with impossible heat. It was absolutely annoying that she was still clothed. He wanted more, he needed more. He needed <em>everything,</em> every last bit of her skin, of her body, melting under his raging touch.</p>
<p>With just that one free hand, he yanked her shorts and underwear down, damaging the feeble elastic in the process. Levi cursed. He hated destroying perfectly operable things, but right now couldn’t bring himself to care any more. Just a fraction of a second later, he cupped her between her legs again. He rubbed at her opening, and at her clitoris, so leisurely, so tantalizingly, yet so desperately, fingers so calculating as though he was painlessly slaughtering a weakened small animal. “I hope your pussy is ready for me, Salt,” he growled in her ear, testing her limits with a finger inside her cavern. “I’m pulling no punches tonight.”</p>
<p>He plundered her mouth, hungrily, like a starved man, biting down at her sensitive rosy lips. Her moans came out breathless, erratic. Her thoughts scattered, twirling and spinning in disarray.</p>
<p>Levi spun her around, suddenly, her front now pushing against the hard, white wall. He pulled at her shirt forcefully, baring her breasts to the cold air. He took one in his right hand, squeezing hard and possessively. He pinned her in place with renewed vehemence, her nipples hardening upon meeting the cold surface and his rough handling.</p>
<p>Levi tugged at her t-shirt once more, effortlessly yanking it above her head and tossing it onto the couch. He lowered only for a moment to bring himself to the level of her round, delicious buttocks. He leaned in, his lips brushing against her sensitive skin. Before she could relish the unexpected gentleness of his touch, he spanked her at that exact spot.</p>
<p>Salt bit her bottom lip, trying not to scream in pain. It was certain that he had left an angry mark, but she couldn’t bring herself to lament, or even bother. She was <em>his </em>tonight, to do as he pleased.</p>
<p>“Do you like that?” he hissed suddenly, bringing his hand to her butt once more. This time, after the loud slap, he squeezed appreciatively, a ghost of a caress lingering. “Bitch?” He bit her earlobe, teasingly. “<em>My</em> bitch.” His hands roamed at her sides and rested for a moment at her hips, thumbs claiming everything they touched.</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” she breathed out, trying to find a semblance of reason in this sensual dance.</p>
<p>Levi tangled his fingers in her long hair and pulled, angling her head backwards. He pillaged her lips once more, angry moans escaping his throat as he claimed what was undoubtedly his.</p>
<p>He pulled harder, guiding her entire body by the hair and shoving her hard upon the table. All decorations thrown on the floor, with no care for the clattering sound of their fall. He cursed again. But his need was more important than an orderly house at the moment. He was ravenous.</p>
<p>He had her completely to his mercy. He opened her legs as wide as her agility afforded him, giving him a full view of her silky entrance. She was dripping, expecting him greedily. Levi was careful to only spit on his closed palm, so as not to get saliva anywhere else, and brought his hand to her slit. He started rubbing her in a steady rhythm. But his ministrations came to an abrupt stop a short moment later.</p>
<p>He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and his cock immediately sprung to full attention. He was huge; long and thick, impossibly clean and carefully trimmed.</p>
<p>It was, yet again, not enough. He removed the belt from the hoops of his trousers and took it in his hands. He studied the buckle in his fingers and, handling it like a sharp knife –like the ones he maneuvered around on the daily – he guided it towards her belly button. His hand journeyed upwards as he dexterously let the prong of the belt do his job for him. He brushed the end of the prong along her erect nipples, around her areolas, right, left, center, filled with extreme satisfaction upon seeing how her body shivered under the touch of the pointy metal contraption. He led it all around the beautiful softness of her upper body, before he got tired of waiting and proceeded to tie the belt around her upper arms and breasts, bringing her ample mounds closer, suffocating against each other; they gained a new strained fullness, that made Levi appreciate the view of her squirming underneath him. She was an absolute vision of sensuality and he was sexily exploring every bit of boundary they had set.</p>
<p>Levi was <em>famished </em>and Salt was the only food in the world. He impaled himself in her without any proper warning. He was past any affection tonight; he only rummaged. And she was hot and beautiful and perfect, and she sucked him in like a vortex of invigorating spells of seduction. Effortlessly. He took the end tip of the belt and pulled, bringing her torso closer to his own, to claim her in a maddening kiss.</p>
<p>His thrusts were ravenous, burning with need. And she was taking it all in, without complaint. <em>“Fuck,” </em>he cursed, while her walls pulled at his cock hungrily. Salt was made for him. She was his drink, his wine, his water, his bread, his butter, his woman, his thing, he’s everything. Salt was <em>everything</em>.</p>
<p>She was peering at him with eyes cloudy with desire and arousal. He had handled her roughly, but still she was patient and firm. He could see that the belt had already marked her angrily, blemished her spotless skin. It both enraged and delighted him. She was <em>his,</em> his, his.</p>
<p>He leaned down to bite her left nipple; he was parched and the only thing keeping him steady, alive was her, her breast, her softness, her inner walls, her love, her need.</p>
<p>Levi clamped his fist around her beautiful neck, feeling her moans vibrating against his palm, and neared.</p>
<p>“My name, Salt,” he ordered, voice hoarse against her lips.</p>
<p>“Le-Levi!” she moaned, her breath staggered. He unconsciously swelled with pride. Yes, his name… that’s what she should call until her cries can reach the fucking sky.</p>
<p>“What do you <em>want</em>, Salt?” he challenged, expecting her to play in his senseless game.</p>
<p>“F-fuck me, Levi!” she cried, breathless. And he did. With no mercy, no care, no buts, no ifs.</p>
<p>He thrust mercilessly. In and out, in an out, piercing and precise like a bullet. Her inner walls were his sanctuary, his nest, his haven. He turned her on the side, taking her in all possible positions. He hooked her leg on his shoulder, thrusting and thrusting. He rolled her on her stomach. It was not enough, <em>again. </em>He needed to see her glassy eyes, staring at him as though he was her salvation. He tugged at the belt constraining her, and met her gaze.</p>
<p>Levi’s ejaculation tore through her entire being. His orgasm a riptide taking both of them to new heights, to a complete delirium of desire and want and need and pure ecstasy.</p>
<p>He collapsed onto her, the belt still compromising her mobility. He kissed her, still riding out the last of the intense waves of pleasure. His chest heaved, trying to find a sense of reason back. Levi’s stormy irises met her dark ones, studying him carefully. He blinked, drawing in another deep breath. His brows furrowed. Stupid girl, was as ravishing as always.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Salt,” he murmured against the nook of her neck and, despite the pain in her arms, she smiled at him gently.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” she exhaled, “Levi.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>